


getting cold feet

by LydiaOfNarnia



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOfNarnia/pseuds/LydiaOfNarnia
Summary: This night is going to end in one of two ways, Babe decides: unconsciousness or homicide.





	getting cold feet

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, the characters in this fic are based off of their fictional portrayals from the miniseries Band of Brothers, and I mean no disrespect to the real-life veterans!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [renelemaires](http://renelemaires.tumblr.com/)!

This night is going to end in one of two ways, Babe decides: unconsciousness or homicide.

If it came down to it, he’s sure he could beat Julian in a fight. These pillows are soft, but strong. If he has to smother him, he could manage it. Julian’s wiry, but he has all the upper body strength of a three year old, so there’s no doubt that Babe could hold him down long enough to knock him out.

It seems like that may be the only option; because not only is Julian refusing to share the covers, he’s refusing to sleep at all.

Babe hisses as he feels another block of ice press against his bare thigh. “Stop, your feet are cold!”

Julian just huffs, shifting – not to get out of Babe’s way, just to get more cozy. “My bed, my rules. You can go sleep with Bill and Fran.”

“Jackass,” Babe mutters, burying his face in his pillow. Maybe if he tries hard enough he can forget that Julian is here. If he really focuses he could find himself back in his old bedroom, without the gaping hole in the wall. (Because apparently not only does the universe hate him, but so do trees. And really big storms. And birds, Jesus Christ. He never knew how determined birds are to protect their nests until he was nearly killed by one trying to move the _massive freaking tree_ out of his bedroom.)

How Babe ended up in Julian’s bed is twice as interesting as the discovery that Julian is an awful sleeping partner. The fact is, well… Babe doesn’t have any other choice. Spina would be the ideal bedmate, but he has exams all week, so Babe can’t do that to him. He’s not masochistic enough to sleep with Bill and Fran; he knows too much about what those two get up to behind closed doors already. Julian was his only choice, and Julian is damn annoying.

“Hey,” the boy next to him says suddenly. “Do you snore? Cause I’m not sure how well I can take the snoring –”

“Julian, shut the hell up.”

“That’s exactly what I’ll say if you start snoring,” replies Julian in that snide, self-satisfied tone he gets anytime someone plays along with him without realizing. Babe feels his teeth grind hard enough to make his jaw ache, and tries to force a few deep breaths that won’t come.

“Okay,” he says. “Listen up. I’m tired. There’s a tree in my goddamn bedroom, I’m stuck here for as long as it’ll take for Luz to fix it, and I’m tired. I’m _really_ tired, Jules.” (He definitely doesn’t whine as he says this.) “So here’s how it’s gonna be. One more word outta you – I don’t care what it is – and I’m gonna shut you up myself. Got it?”

Julian is silent for a long moment. Babe allows himself to inhale a deep breath, and exhales in relief. He might be finally able to get some sleep –

“Hey Babe, do you think fruits have feelings the same way flowers do –”

“Holy hell,” Babe mutters, and throws himself on top of his friend.

He’s quick enough that Julian doesn’t even see it coming. He only has time for a yelp before they’re both tumbling with each other, grappling for purchase against shoulders and chest. Babe’s on top of Julian; the other boy struggles to squirm out from under him, but Babe is too strong. He manages to get Julian pinned, and that’s when the tickling starts.

It’s damn satisfying to see Julian reduced to a shrieking, helplessly giggling mess beneath him. Babe digs his fingers into his friend’s ribs, forcing Julian to curl in on himself with a squeal. “Is that enough? Huh? Are you gonna be quiet now? Can I get some sleep?”

“Yes – ahhh, Babe, yeah, I’m so– _stop,_ oh my god, _stoo-op!”_

Babe finally relents, and when he falls back he’s unable to hide a wide grin of his own. Julian is still stifling giggles when he turns towards him. There’s no reason for him to look as incredulous as he does; Babe warned him.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” he mutters.

Babe rolls his eyes, and tosses an arm around his best friend’s chest again – not to torture him anymore, but to pull him close. “Jules,” he mutters, “let’s go to sleep.”


End file.
